narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revived Carnage Versus The Vampire Knight
The Man Who Became God? "Well...i wonder why..just why am i revived?" said a Revived Sayotsu Uzumaki as he walked down the mountains of Konohagakure. Yuraga Uchiha as he travels on his journey walks up the mountains as he still searches for his purpose. "Hey young man,can you tell me which time is it? the thing is i think i kinda died two or three years ago,i think so..." said Sayotsu to Yuraga. Yuraga gives Sayotsu a weirdo look like he is crazy,"Um no sorry i dont know what the time is"he said. "Alright!by the way do you know someone called Sageru Uzumaki ? well he's my student its been a long-ti.." as Sayotsu couldn't even complete his sentence he threw a round of shurikens at Yuraga along with some Kunai's which were tied with exploding tags. Sayotsu leaped back saying "damn! i didnt even finish talking...,who the ...is controlling my body". Yuraga threw back the same number of shuriken and kunai to deflect them and which make them explode midair. "What are you talking about, who are you". "Never mind...my body is being controll.." again Sayotsu couldn't complete his sentence and he suddenly used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique creating a gigantic fireball which rushed towards Yuraga. Yuraga was surprised to see such a powerful version of his clans signature technique. Yuraga right eye starts to bleed as he activated his Amaterasu to counter it, as his black flames started to consume the fireball. He then jumps into the air and says"What are you talking about" as he threw several kunai with great speed at him. Sayotsu caught all the kunai and threw them back at Yuraga,as the kunai's instead of striking Yuraga went in different directions and tied Yuraga with wire strings ,Sayotsu tries to punch Yuraga with Strong Fist saying "i am under the control of an unknown person,this is edo tensei i have been brought back from dead,and you're an uchiha aren't you? that amaterasu was for real!!whats you name?" as he finished his sentence he kicked Yuraga. Yuraga had his bats use Bat Art:Armor to absorb the strike for him, as he takes out a kunai and cuts the wire. He falls to the ground and unsheathes his blade Kihaku,"Yes your right im Yuraga Uchiha"he said. Sayotsu in a flash moved near Yuraga and swung his White Apocalypse and used Samurai Sabre Technique through it overpowering Yuraga's Kihaku and pushing him back. Yuraga was able to keep his grip on his blade, he kicked at Sayotsu's arm, spins his blade and tries to strike his shoulder with the Lightning Release: Voltage Blade Sayotsu used Lightning Stream Blade not just countering the voltage blade but also cutting through it,destroying it in the process with relative ease and trying to Slash Yuraga. Yuraga twist his wrist along with his another sword blocking the powerful slash, as he then jumps in the air and comes down with a slash from his another sword. Sayotsu used Flame Slasher with his another sword and Lightning Stream Blade with his white sword,disarming Yuraga and trying to Slash him. As he gets hit he used Bat Style Replacement Technique Yuraga grabs his blade, while creating a shadow clone."Whats your name" he said to the man who tries to kill him as he prepares a jutsu. Sayotsu uses Strike: Freeze and chill with his White Apocalypse hence freezing the ground along with Yuraga's legs and arms and then sending multiple chilling cold waves towards the opponent. "The name is Sayotsu,Sayotsu Uzumaki" said Sayotsu. He channels lightning chakra through his blade destroying the ice, he throws a shuriken towards Sayotsu and uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique while his clone used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson on them. Sayotsu used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique creating twice the amount of shurikens ,simply overpowering Yuraga's shurikens while the other shurikens clashed with Yuraga's clone and his jutsu.Then appearing at a point blank range Sayotsu says "i will teach you how to use that jutsu" as he used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson with at least five times greater force and speed. Yuraga smiles and activates his Mangekyō Sharingan briefly to use Blaze Release: Flame Spears to shield his from the flames and to send out spikes of Amaterasu at Sayotsu. while he then used his speed to disappear and appear on the other side of the battle field, your not the only one who is fast. Sayotsu grins as he move in a zig-zag pattern easily matching Yuraga's speed as upon reaching near Yuraga he gets hit by the flame speares and he Explodes creating a giant crater. Yuraga jumped in the air as the explosion took place and jumped into the smoke, to avoid being seen while he performs hand seals. Sayotsu by the time had already Summoned his hawk which he was riding,as the hawk flapped its wings the wind produced by it was so strong that it sent the Yuraga in mid air flying away where he was about to crash with a pile of rocks,and due to the fact he was in mid air and was going along the air current it was nearly impossible for him to avoid the fall. Yuraga used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to push against the air currents stopping him in midair, as he falls down he focused his Amaterasu on the hawk. Unluckily the hawk he hit was a clone,the real hawked soared up in the sky where Yuraga could never reach,Sayotsu uses Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades on Yuraga before he would even notice then he used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique using the winds to empower the gigantic dragon of flame. Yuraga again used Amaterasu to eat the string and dragon flames, making his eyes bleed alot putting strain on them. He breaks out of the wire, and performs a jutsu. Sayotsu activates his Yang Release: Exoskeleton and before Amaterasu would run out he used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique reflecting back Amaterasu with twice force and speed. Yuraga had used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to sned flying shuriken towards Sayotsu which went through the Amaterasu flames engulfing all the shuriken in black flames he then used kami issanni to dodge the blast. Too bad for Yuraga as he missed all the shurikens and was forced to face his own amaterasu,when Sayotsu used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique aiming for yuraga's next step in which he succeed. Yuraga had used Kamui to absorb the flames at the right time, which greatly hurt his eyes. "So your a great shinobi, but could you try not killing me"he said. "First of all i am not doing all this,i am being manipulated and i havent even shown you my real power" said Sayotsu as he used Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves sending multiple waves of chakra which can cut even a mountain with immense speed towards Yuraga. Yuraga used Bat Art:Teleportation to get sucked into another dimenstion inside the bats while they all split up and dodge the blade. The bat spits out Yuraga close to Sayotsu in the air, where he then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation on his opponent. Sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction easily overpowering his opponent and nearly destroying everything around him,the technique was so great that it burnt everything to ash it came in contact with. Yuraga acitvated Amaterasu to consume the flames and as he fell, he used Summoning Technique to summon his companion Vymuruk which he rode on. He then used his new technique Blaze Release: Phoenix Reborn to send his Amaterasu that he used on the flames to shoot at Sayotsu in the form of a phoenix. Sayotsu jumped in the air as he got close to Yuraga he got struck by the phoenix ,however luckily for Sayotsu it was Fire Release: Shadow Clone which burst into intense flames which could melt human flesh with the slightest touch and the light emitted from it can blind a person. He absorbed all the flames using Kamui which he is great at timing correctly. Yuraga creates some clones that jump and land on the ground while he performs hand seals. Sayotsu used Chakra Chains binding Yuraga,as Sayotsu revealed his Sharingan. The clones gathered around Sayotsu and used Clone Great Explosion. Sayotsu evaded the technique using Gunbai Barrier Technique. Yuraga had escaped from the chains and throw explosive kunai's toward him. Which again had no effect thanks to Sayotsu's Gunbai Barrier Technique, then Sayotsu uses Lightning Beast Running Technique on Yuraga. Yuraga created a clone using Shadow Clone Technique to take the attack for him while he threw several shuriken towards Sayotsu, with wire string on them using the Manipulated Shuriken Technique. However due to the fact the beast could be controlled the lightning not only hit the clone but then rushed towards the shurikens dissecting them ,finally the beast rampaged on Yuraga himself. Yuraga had used kami issanni at the last second to dodge it and as he was sliding on his back across the ground threw several more shuriken at sayotsu who is still performing his lightning jutsu. "Well dodged...Yuraga Uchiha you say? the uchiha kid my student was fond of ,hmmm well my decision was right then" Said Sayotsu as he uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique in conjugation with Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration with incredible speed. He quickly used Summoning: Rashomon to take the blast, Yuraga throws a Kunai with an explosive tag into the high into the air. He then runs at Sayotsu with great speed getting close to him. Sayotsu noticed the shinobi rushing with great speed ,he simply kicked him in his legs causing him to crash and due to his extreme speed he couldn't avoid the fall as Yuraga falls on ground Sayotsu places his hand on Yuraga's body and began to absorb his Chakra with his hands. From behind the Rashoman several shuriken with wire string pin Sayotsu's arm away from Yuraga, as he then gets up and uses Body Replacement Technique to switch places with the kunai in the air, which explodes at point blank range from Sayotsu. Sayotsu jumped high in air,avoiding the small explosion below though Yuraga managed to escape that move but he lost a plenty amount of chakra,then looking at Yuraga he used Total Blinding technique blinding the latter. Yuraga doesnt need his eyesight to see, so he used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion to send multiple of bats towards him that explode around him and follow him. While he prepares a jutsu. "Nice..nice well i am impressed,till now i have been using only 25 percent of my real power,lets see what can you do against my 50 percent" Said Sayotsu as his strength,chakra levels and speed drastically increases and he approaches near Yuraga throwing kunai's at him. Yuraga used Bat Art:Armor to move his bats infront of the coming kunai. Yuraga then used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets to send them at Sayotsu, while his clone secretly wrapped wire around Sayotsu's leg. Sayotsu sent a stream of dense chakra through his leg hence destroying the wire then he used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno which was empowered by Yuraga's own wind jutsu. Yuraga used kami issanni to jump high in the in the air fast. He then used Fire Release: Dragon Burning Whip to grab Sayotsu. Sayotsu uses Thunder Fist but instead of punching Yuraga he throws the lightning fist at the burning whip,which not only cancelled the dragon whip but also rushed towards Yuraga at such speed it was impossible for him to dodge it and the lionsault inferno set the whole area ablaze. Yuraga used his bats to again takes most of the blast while the shockwave sent him flying as he flew through the air another of his bats came by and used Bat Art:Teleportation to teleport him to the bat realm where he is safe. "Come out..come out wherever are you ...stop using those cheap tricks Yuraga" said Sayotsu searching for Yuraga. The bat spits out Yuraga who jumps at Sayotsu. Sayotsu sensed Yuraga behind him,he uses Chain with this technique Sayotsu was able to call White Apocalypse back to his hand with just a simple gesture.Also controlled his sword according to his whim,slashing the opponent even without wielding the blade by Himself. Showing his physical enhancements and skills. It turned out to be a Blaze Release Clone Technique which ignited his whole blade on fire, while the real Yuraga appeared behind him and used Wind Release: Vacuum Blade on his sword and tried to impale him in the back. Before the flames ,bullets and sword could reach him Sayotsu used Yin Release: Protective Dome creating a dome which protected him from the bombardment of jutsu's then the dome grew multiple spikes which could extent he ignited each spikes with the flames of the blaze release technique used by Yuraga,as he finished igniting them he directed them towards Yuraga. Yuraga used Yang Release: Chakra Covering and then used Chakra arms to grab the spikes and stop them. However this act caused the black flames to flow through the chakra arms hence burning them and the flames were directed towards Yuraga now with even greater speed. yuraga now used his chakra covering ehnaced speed to jump fast into the air. Sayotsu cancelled out his dome which threw the black flames towards Yuraga. Yuraga, quicky used Bat Style Replacement Technique to dodge the flames, While Yuraga performed Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique technque then as it flew towards him, he quickly grabbed a Fūma Shuriken and threw it, then used Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to send Thousands then in between them he threw regular shuriken Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique while planning something. Sayotsu used Fire Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique directly on the wind cutter,using its properties hence increased the power of the technique and burning all the shurikens including the Fūma Shuriken and its clones. Yuraga smiled as he jumps in the air and manipulates a Fuma Shuriken that he had go around in all the chaos, It comes from behind Sayotasu with a second one hidden in the shadow of the first using Shadow Shuriken Technique that was combined with Lightning Release: Voltage Blade. Sayotsu expressed his disgust by saying "You dont learn,do you?" as he disappeared from Yuraga's sight ,and then appeared before him grasping him by his arm and then throwing him,while he was throwing yuraga he took out his kunai and dissected the wire strings by which he was manipulating the shurikens. The Yuraga he grabbed was a clone he created in all the shuriken chaos and explosion. The Fūma Shuriken had transformed into The real Yuraga who grabbed the electric shuriken and threw it into the smokes explosion, he then used Chakra Sensing Technique to find the real one just in case it was a fake. Seemingly Sayotsu didn't fall such a low-move,he placed his hand on Yuraga's shoulder saying "behind you" as he thrusts his which is imbued with lightning chakra with the intention to stab Yuraga right in his heart. Yuraga again smiled, as managed to move to and have the blade thrust into to top right shoulder instead, he grabbed Sayotsu's shoulder and grabbed the blade and used Lightning Pulse to counter his lightning, he pulled the blade out and kicked off using kami issanni to move his damaged body away, then in a instant he activated a Explosive tag he put on Sayotsu when he placed his hand on his shoulder. Sadly for Yuraga it was a Genjutsu and by the time he realized it he found himself tied with multiple wire strings,hanging in a land filled with Explosive tags and kunai's and if he tried to move a trap would activate hence releasing multiple shurikens at him,killing him in an instant,suddenly the explosive tags began to burn and were almost activated. Yuraga had his bats carfully but quickly use Bat Art:Teleportation to get him out of their without him moving. They spit him out somewhere that wasnt trapped and used Bat Art:Healing to heal all his wounds with their life force. one of the bats splits out Sayotsu and before the bats could heal Yuraga he used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique on the bats as well as on Yuraga. The bats protect him using Bat Art:Armor He then used Summoning :Swarm of 1,000 Bats and made them form a big cloud of bats, he then jumped from Sayotsu and then the bats disappeared from sight. Sayotsu used Chakra Sensing Technique and began to search for Yuraga's chakra. Yuraga appears at the top of the mountain, and said "Sayotsu you mentioned a Sageru, i remember him". Sayotsu arrived at the top of the mountain saying "yea i know that well,however you have to stop me right now Yuraga! i dont want to remain a puppet i hate this!". Yuraga's bats fly at Sayotsu and used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion. Sayotsu easily avoids the slow bats,with weak explosion. Yuraga throws a shuriken towards Sayotsu. Sayotsu catches the shuriken and throws it back with three times the force saying "you've no talent". Bats fly in front of the shuriken, taking the damage, then he points to Sayotsu "I think you missed something"he said. All of a sudden 500 hundread bats who were shrunk thanks to the Bat Art: Nano-sized Conversion, Enlarge and then as that were literally touching Sayotsu at point blank, all used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion. Luckily it turns out to be a Blaze Release Shadow Clone Technique then Sayotsu directs the flames towards Yuraga,suddenly Sayotsu appears above Yuraga revealing his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and casting Ephemeral on him. Yuraga had used Blaze Release: Phoenix Reborn to make the flame miss then as he looked up at Sayotsu he preformed Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique. Sayotsu used Sword Style: Total Reflection technique reverting back Yuraga's own technique on him but with way greater force and speed. He used Kami issanni to dodge the attack going so fast he ran into a tree, only his shoe got caught by the flames, which he removed. Sayotsu already interpreted the location Yuraga would appear on,so he reached there already and smashed Yuraga with great force sending him flying away,where he was about to crash with giant boulders. Yuraga crashes with great force into the rocks, and as the smoke from the crash dissapears a weird glowing like ribcage appears around Yuraga. This had protected him from the oncoming collision. Sayotsu used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter on Yuraga and his susanoo causing them to float in the sky aimlessly,not being able to move in the mid air."I am impressed i must say that you're a true uchiha but its ends for you here" said Sayotsu as he used Fire Release: Dragon Flame Song Technique. A right arm of bones forms from the Susanoo and blocks all of the incoming fire blast. Sayotsu used Blaze Release: Shurikens creating at least a thousand shurikens and pressurized them with chakra to make them far more durable than normal,they were capable of easily cutting through the susanoo's ribcages and arms and the floating Yuraga was a easier target. Yuraga screamed in pain from the susanoo and used Summoning :Swarm of 1,000 Bats with each bat running into each shuriken head on saving Yuraga from them. "Thanks to your foolish act now you're left with less than twenty percent of your chakra and in a minute or so you will loose your light forever by know you're already facing the consequences of using Mangekeyo so many times and you're still floating aimlessly in the sky,give up Yuraga or you will die" said Sayotsu as he used Blaze Release: Black Jaguar then holding his eye which bleeded like anything. Yuraga quickly summoned a bat to grab him and move him from the on coming blast of black fire. As the bat carries him away he used Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique then after that used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. The black jaguar reached towards the incomplete susanoo while the fire jutsus came towards Sayotsu,quickly then sayotsu used Multiple Space-Time Barrier warping away all the incoming then the warp holes appear above Yuraga barraging him with his own great fires. Seconds before the fire comes at Yuraga his bat used Bat Art:Teleportation, then the bat got hit by the flames and died, removing Yuraga from this battle. The Summoner? Sayotsu used Lightning Piercer : Extending Spear swinging the blade in order to grind target with its sides, and sending through solid objects, like the ground, and make surprise attacks from below the opponent on Yuraga. Then suddenly Mitsuo Hatake appears on the battle field saying "this is my shinobi,and no punk like you can defeat him" Yuraga had thankfully left this dimenstion and onto the bat dimenstion saving him from that strike. Bats fly around a tree and spit out Yuraga who stares at the new man. Misaki Yagami appears near Yuraga saying "hey ,you see the man there? SAYOTSU? he is being controlled i know how to get him outta it and bring the poor guy back to life but i will need your help for that,i need you to distract that man and then hypnotize him". Yuraga used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and then used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase every flame to the size of a big fireball sending them all towards Mitsuo, he then looks into his eyes and activated him genjutsu on him. Mitsuo was hypnotized and forced to release his jutsu,before Sayotsu would fade away Misaki used One's Own Life Reincarnation causing SAYOTSU to return back to life however Misaki died. Yuraga not understanding what happened used his Bat Art:Teleportation to leave this fight, and with it he left Sayotsu alone. Sayotsu was left alone,he didnt have any idea what happened or who is he,or what is he doing here alone. The End. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Zerefblack1 Category:TrueShinobi